googlefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Google+
Google+, G+ ou Google Plus é uma rede social desenvolvida pela Google. O serviço foi lançado em 28 de junho de 2011, em uma versão de testes por convites. Um dia após seu lançamento, os usuários já podiam convidar amigos à fazer parte da rede, com a condição de que o usuário tivesse no mínimo 18 anos de idade. No dia 06 de setembro de 2011, a rede foi liberada para que todo o público maior de 18 anos pudesse se registrar. A rede foi criada com o objetivo principal de integrar os serviços da empresa e torná-lo mais acessível e social. O Google+ integra alguns serviços como Google Buzz e Picasa, além disso, a rede também possui novas características, como "Círculos", "Hangouts" e "Explorar". Ainda em período de testes por convites, alcançou 10 milhões de usuários Buzzom - Google Plus to Hit 10 Million Users Today (12th of July) Introdução O serviço foi lançado em fase de testes por convites em junho de 2011. Logo no início, os convites foram suspensos, pela grande demanda para novas contas. No dia 20 de setembro de 2011, o Google+ foi aberto para todos com idade mínima de 18 anos sem a necessidade de convites. No dia 26 de janeiro de 2012, o serviço foi aberto para uma faixa etária mais jovem, sendo assim, +13 anos nos Estados Unidos e na maioria dos países, +14 na Coréia do Sul e na Espanha e +16 nos países baixos. Estatísticas Em 14 de julho de 2011, o Google anunciou que a rede havia alcançado 10 milhões de usuários de usuários . Quatro semanas após seu lançamento, o Google+ atinjiu 25 milhões de visitantes únicos Mashable - Google+ Hits 25 Million Visitors; Users Are Spending More Time There. Em menos de um dia, o iPhone já contava com um aplicativo do Google+ que se tornou o aplicativo mais popular da App Store TechCrunch - Google+ Now The Top Free App in the Apple App Store. De acordo com uma pesquisa realizada, 13% dos adultos norte-americanos possuem uma conta no Google+ Bloomberg - Google+ May Pass Twitter Among U.S. Adults Online. Recursos thumb|Hangout realizada pelo presidente Obama, que respondia perguntas feitas por cidadãos americanos em 30 de janeiro de 2012, 17h30min * Stream: É a página principal da rede, com as postagens de todos os usuários circulados. Além da Stream principal, ainda existem as Streams "Popular", "Games" e Streams de círculos. * Círculos: Permite que os usuários organizem seus contatos em grupos de partilha. Além disso, os usuários podem controlar a quantidade de itens compartilhados por cada círculo na Stream principal. Google+: Círculos * Hangouts: São bate-papos por vídeo em grupo, com um máximo de 10 usuários participando. Qualquer pessoa que tenha acesso a internet pode participar do Hangout se possuir a URL do mesmo. Google+: Hangouts * Páginas: Em 7 de novembro de 2011, o Google lançou o +Páginas (G+ Pages), um recurso que permite que as empresas se conectem com seus usuários de uma forma similar às fanpages do Facebook. Qualquer pessoa que tenha uma conta na rede pode criar páginas. Nas páginas ainda é possível realizar hangouts. Google+ para empresas * Instant Upload: É um serviços para smartphones que armazena as fotos e vídeos em um álbum privado para que o usuário possa compartilhá-las mais tarde. * Jogos: Diretório de jogos sociais gratuitos do Google+, contendo games em HTML5 e Adobe Flash. * Eventos: Um recurso que reúne os eventos do +Círculos, além disso, os eventos são sincronizados com a Google Agenda. É possível comentar sobre o evento, adicionar fotos e o usuário pode optar por criar um evento usando Hangout. * Local: Serviço que permite pesquisar e avaliar lugares. * Fotos: Serviço que permite enviar fotos, criar e organizar álbuns. O serviço é sincronizado com o Picasa Web. * Comunidades: O Google recriou as comunidades do Orkut de uma forma mais organizada onde os usuários participantes da comunidade podem criar postagens em qualquer tópico, planejar eventos e iniciar hangouts. Qualquer usuário pode criar uma comunidade pública ou privada. Categoria:Sites Categoria:Redes sociais Categoria:Sites móveis